Sometimes Caring is Sharing
by King0711
Summary: Ash is caught up between two girls, who are opposites of one another. Lillie and Mallow are competing for Ash, wanting him as their own. Ash is afraid to choose either one, because of the outcome of the other. But is there another way that they all hadn't think about. Most people say that Sharing is Caring, what about the other way around.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, welcome to my new fanfic story. This is going to be an interesting one for a multitude of reasons.**

**This is a Ash x Lillie x Mallow story**

**There's going to be more fluff than any of my other stories**

**Characters will be a bit OC, by that I mean a less dense Ash and a much more forward Mallow**

**The title isn't a mistake of 'Sharing is Caring'. In this fanfic, to care for someone would be to share them.**

**For people on my other story who has been waiting for an Ash x Selena (Moon) fanfiction, it's coming soon. After **_**Fighting for You**_** and **_**Sometimes Caring is Sharing, **_**there will be two new stories. One will be a Ash x Selena Short Story, the other will be an Ash x Lillie Main Story, so be prepare for that.**

**If any of you have a fanfic idea, like a one shot, let me know in the reviews or PM. I'm not saying I will do all of the fanfic ideas you suggest, but this fanfic right her, is someone's idea.**

**Whew that was a long author's note :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Pokemon besides the plot**

"Lycanroc, use Accelerock!" Ash called out to his Dusk form Pokemon, before it dashed himself at his opponent.

"Turtonator use Dragon Tail!" Kiawe called out to the Blast Turtle Pokemon. Turtonator's tail began glowing a turquoise color before it swung at the oncoming Lycanroc, something that Ash had predicted.

"Jump in the air!" Lycanroc jumped, dodging the Turtonator's tail.

"Bite!" Lycanroc aimed for the neck and dug his fangs into Turtonator's.

"Turtonator! Use uh… Shell Smash!" Surprisingly, the non-damage move, kicked Lycanroc off of Turtonator because of his shell blasting apart. Lycanroc trotted back to Ash, waiting for a command.

"Let's go Ash!" He looked over and saw Mallow cheering for him. He waved at her before he looked to the next person on her right, Lillie, who was holding a napping Pikachu. Who looked to be daydreaming. He waved at her, breaking her out of her daydreaming, startling her. He only grinned at her.

"Flamethrower!" A stream of fire headed Lycanroc's way. He berated himself for losing focus, but thought of a counter.

"Block with Stone Edge! Then jump onto the rock pillars." Lycanroc slammed it paws down, creating multiple pillars of rock that disperse the Flamethrower easily. Lycanroc made his way up the rock pillars and jumped from each one to the other.

"Lycanroc use Accelerock!" He called out to his Pokemon. Lycanroc jumped off the pillar, heading straight for Turtonator with Rock energy. He had a confident smirk until he looked over at Kiawe and saw he too had a confident smirk, and he realized why.

"Use Shell Trap!" To say he was shocked was an understatement, he fell right into Kiawe's trap.

"Lycanroc get out of there!" But he knew it would be useless as Lycanroc was in the air heading for Turtonator.

**BOOM**

A giant explosion occurred, as dust filled his eyes, he couldn't see the battlefield. After a minute the dust cleared to see a laying Lycanroc, swirls in his eyes, defeated. He gave a sad smile at the loss, but he knew what his critical mistake was.

"Lycanroc, you did great buddy. We'll get better." He said as he returned his Pokemon. He looked up to see a smirking Kiawe, who held at his hands. He took it, gripping it tightly.

"Good battle." Kiawe guniely said, he nodded. He turned around to see Mallow congratulating both of them for their efforts, but he did slightly noticed that Mallow was getting closer and closer to him as she talked. He didn't give it any extra mind.

* * *

_He's so handsome, _was the words Lillie thought when she looked at Ash. Mallow was chatting to both Kiawe and Ash but she noticed that Mallow was slightly leaning towards Ash. That put a frown to her face, but she wasn't mad. She had no right to be.

She looked down at the Pokemon in her arms, Pikachu. Usually Snowy would be in her arms, but Snowy came down with a sickness and had to stay home. She wished to be with her, but the doctors told her it might be contagious, so she was forced to go to school.

She was holding a napping PIkachu because Ash decided he wanted to use Lycanroc against Kiawe and Pikachu wanted to take a nap. Ash gave Pikachu to her and went to battle. That made her frown turn into a smile and for her her cheeks to turn slightly pink.

"Lillie, are you going to congratulate Ash or just stare him?" She turned to see Lana with a cheeky smile. She blushed at her sentence and gave her a slight glare. She knew she shouldn't of told her about her crush on Ash.

"Doesn't matter if I go up to him, his focus will be all on Mallow." She said glumly. Lana rolled her eyes.

"Don't be so glum Lillie, just talk to him." Lana said with a smile, a slightly worried look in her eyes. She wanted to go up to him and have him completely focus on her, but she feared that he would ignore her, even though he was the nicest person she's ever met. Her thoughts were broken by said person who had her thoughts occupied.

"Wasn't that an amazing battle Lillie!" Ash said to her pumped. _He does have the energy of a child. _She smiled, but easily replied to him.

"Mhmm!" She nodded her head. Ash still was in front of her, not saying anything but looking down around her stomach area. She didn't know why until she looked in his arms and realized that he was waiting for her to give him Pikachu.

"Oh sorry!" She quickly handed him Pikachu. She was blushing out of embarrassment, but Ash only gave her a sweet smile and chuckled, making her blush even harder.

"It's fine Lillie. If you want, you can hold him." Ash said, handing her Pikachu, who started to slightly wake up from his nap. She decided on taking Pikachu from him. She cradled Pikachu in her arms as Pikachu fell back asleep.

"Alright Ash, let's go." Mallow came up from behind him, startling her a bit. Mallow didn't notice as she gave her focus to Ash. Mallow was slightly jumpy and she didn't know why.

"Where are you guys going?" She asked the innocent question. Mallow looked at her, noticing her present. Ash held his mouth closed, so Mallow spoke up.

"We are going to get ice cream together." Mallow smiled sweetly at Ash, who blushed, not out of uneasiness, but out of flusterness. At that moment, Lillie felt something she really never felt before, jealousy.

"So you should probably give Pikachu back to him." She noticed the slight edge in Mallow's voice, and she knew why. She wanted to go on this, she didn't know whether or not to call it a date, with Ash. Usually Mallow was nice to her, almost her best friend, behind Lana, but not today.

"It's fine Mallow. Lillie you can keep Pikachu for the day." Ash entrusted her with Pikachu for the whole day. She blushed at the thought but quickly fought it away, since Ash was right in front of her.

"Well if that's settled, let's go!" Mallow grabbed his hand, and pulled him along, he was laughing. Her jealousy spiked, before it went down, sadness overtaking her mood.

"And that's why you need to be more bold." Lana said right behind her.

"Eep!" She spun around quickly to Lana smirking at her. She glared at Lana for scaring her, but Lana didn't see to give anything about it. She calmed her glare.

"What did you say?" She asked.

"You need to be more bold. Look at Mallow, she was bold with Ash and asked him out on, basically a date, a couple of days ago." Lana firmly said. She narrowed her eyes at Lana.

"You knew!?" She raised her voice at Lana. Realizing what she did, she threw her hands to her mouth, but she forgot about Pikachu. Pikachu went crashing onto the floor, and of course with that, Pikachu went off with electricity.

"Pika CHU!"

"Aaaaaaahhh!"

* * *

"Come on Ash!" She pulled him along with her as she made her way towards the ice cream parlor. She looked back and he had a smile on his face and a light blush. She giggled as they ran, adoring his blushing.

She stopped, standing in front of the small ice cream parlor. The parlor was themed retro from the 1980s, since the place was built in the 1980s. She opened the door and felt the chill air hit her. It was refreshing from the Alolan sun that melted them on the way here.

"This place is sweet!" She saw Ash already by the glass, looking at the multitudes of ice cream that was awaiting his stomach. She giggled at his cuteness from acting like a little child.

"So Ash, see anything you like?" She walked up to him and he nodded quickly, seeming to already figure out his order. She saw someone head up the ice cream, on the opposite side of her, wearing a striped uniform.

"Hello, welcome to Vanillite Frosty's service! What would you like to order?" She had pale skin and short, black hair. Along with her basic uniform, she wore a small red hat. On top of hat, it split into five ends, like a flower. Beside her was a Vanillite. She had never seen the girl before and she looked their age.

"Um hello, I would take my usual, but since you are new here, I'll try something else. Could I get the Praline Pecan ice cream in a cup, one scoops, with a bit of whipped cream on top?" As she was saying this, she was already making the order. She turned towards Ash a bumped him, signally what he wanted.

"Uh well, could I get a scoop of Rocky Road, a scoop of Cotton Candy, and a scoop of Moose Tracks. Along with sprinkles, and caramel and chocolate syrup please. Oh and a lot of whipped cream." The girl had barely remembered the order, too busy scooping the multitude of ice cream he order, with the extras on top. Mallow dropped her mouth at the order, flabbergasted by the order.

"Uh yeah… here you go. That will be $16.85." _$16.85! I didn't plan this much money. _She looked on the screen and her order was only $4 and some change. Ash's order costed him around $12 bucks. She rolled her eyes, but started to grow nervous, only bringing around $12 with her. She was about to apologize before Ash handed the ice cream worker money.

"Your change is $3.15, hope you too have a wonderful date!" The girl said with a smile. She felt herself blush and she turned to Ash to see him blushing too, but they both didn't deny it, not exactly sure what to call this.

"U-um thanks. Um, quick question, what's your name?" She asked the black haired girl. She looked at her a bit confusedly, before she told her, her name.

"Selene." The girl answered with a soft smile.

"Okay, thanks." She walked away from the counter and saw Ash, already sitting down, waiting for her. She sat down opposite of him, on the two chaired table.

"Thank you Ash for paying, though your order did cost three times a much as mine." She ended her sentence with a playful glare. He sheepishly grinned at her, before he started to dig in, and she did too.

Through the dessert, they joked and conversated with each other. Talking about things in school, rumors, drama and other stuff. The 'date' was casual enough for her. Nice and chill like the air.

He finished before she did. While she only had one scoop to eat, he annialted his ice cream while she took her time. Multiple times did she have to remind him to wipe his face since he had ice cream on it. Most girls would be disgusted, but with her, she thought it was cute and adorable.

After they were both done, they had walked out. The temperature was still blazing hot, but not as hot as it was before, and the sun was still out. She knew that was it for the day, so decided to do something special to him.

"That was fun Mallow. And delicious!" He gave her a goofy, toothless grin, that made her heart skip a beat.

"It was fun spending time with you. I hope we can do it again." She looked at him with questions in her eyes. He grinned at her, giving her a positive answer. She smiled at him before she went up and gave him a quick hug and a pecked him on the cheek. She felt him froze and bid him goodbye and walked away, not looking back to see his reaction.

* * *

"She kissed me." He said to himself, after he saw her leave his sights. He touched the spot on his cheek in which Mallow kissed him. He felt his face burn and he smile, probably a goofy one. He started walking home, happy about the day.

It was a simple day. Went to school, had a battle with Kiawe after school, then had a 'date' with Mallow. But something tugged on the back of his mind as he headed home, and only he realized once he got close to Kukui's did he noticed that Pikachu wasn't with him, but that wasn't it.

He thought about who had Pikachu right now. Lillie. She was an interesting one to say the least. Completely different than any person he's ever met. She reminded him of Anabel, from the Battle Frontier years ago, the quiet, clean and formal girl. But Anabel was an excellent trainer, and much more cool with herself.

His thoughts drifted to Mallow and he she reminded him a lot about Misty. Both were hot-heads at times, and both were quite good trainers. Misty was obvious better, but Mallow had more life skills than her. Mallow was also a lot more nice to him. He chuckled to himself, did he remember the good ol' Misty Mallet.

He thought about both girls, who each were close to one another. Mallow was bold and skilled. Lillie was shy and intelligent. Both had positives and negatives about them, each having their own strong suit. They were kind of the opposites. Mallow being open and Lillie being closed. They were also attractive to him in their own way.

_Why am I comparing them like this, especially about their beauty, _but he couldn't stop. Mallow was pretty and striking, but Lillie was cute and obscured. He thought about their exchanges. About how Mallow was more forward with him, seeming to always figure out ways to talk with him. With Lillie, once he started talking to her, she opened up and they would have a fluid conversation.

All of his thinking didn't make him realized that he was standing on the front of the porch this whole time. He stepped inside and heard battle cries of Pokemon coming from downstairs. He heard a explosion, then a yell of 'Woo!'. He rolled his eyes, Kukui was testing again.

He lied on the couch and continued thinking about them both. Their smile, their smell, the way they talk. He couldn't understand why he was doing this. He understood that he had a small crush on Mallow, that much was obvious, but he realized something else. He might have a crush, on the blonde haired beauty.

* * *

**There we go! First chapter in the book. This is such an unusual story to write. Writing about three people's feelings.**

**I know I know, I made Mallow seem like a bitch to Lillie. But you have to remember, Mallow and her are fighting over Ash, and I've heard some stories from girls I know that have fought over a guy before, and it got pretty ugly. Don't worry though, Mallow and Lillie won't get ugly and cruel against each other, they will be a bit bitchy.**

**So… Selene (Moon) is in the story! But she won't be a main character, maybe not even a side. I might not but her in the story again, who knows, you'll have to find out.**

**Also, Lana takes the role as Lillie's best friend, not Mallow. Mallow and Lillie are good, close friends, but they aren't best friends. Also, most likely Sophocles won't be in the story, since I see no point in him, unless something forms in my head where I can use him.**

**So with all that, be sure to keep Reading and Reviewing. I love the reviews.**

**And with that, I'll see ya in the next one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two for all of y'all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Pokemon**

* * *

"So that's why Fighting-Type Pokemon is weak against Flying-Type Pokemon. Ah look at the time. Lunch break!" Kukui yelled, walking away to have his lunch.

Ash stood up looking at everyone. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Mallow make her way towards him, but he started to make his way towards Lillie and Lana. They were shocked to see him walking towards them. That confused him as they would all eat together, something was up.

"Why are you guys shocked to see me?" He asked, scrunching his eyebrows. He saw Lana slight bump Lillie to answer to which she glared at her in retaliation.

"We thought that you would want to spend lunch with your girlfriend." Lillie muttered, not looking at him. He raised his eyebrows, _girlfriend? _In his peripheral vision, he saw Kiawe chatting with Mallow.

"I don't have a girlfriend." He responded honestly, making Lillie's head shoot up, her eyes filled with surprisement. He heard her sigh, in what seemed to be a sigh of relief.

"Oh." Lillie blushed, and he couldn't help but admired the adorableness of Lillie. _While Mallow is beautiful, Lillie is purely adorable. _Immediately after those thoughts, he started to scold himself.

"You want to have lunch with me?" The way he questioned it almost seemed like he was asking her on a date. She noticed his tone and blushed even more, before she muttered a 'yes'.

Lillie looked around for Lana and he looked over to see Mallow, Kiawe and Lana all having a conversation. It was just going to be them two. So they grabbed their lunch, and made their way out of the class to a place near the forest.

They ate their lunch in comfortable silence. They didn't need to use words in order for them to be comfortable. Pikachu was sucking on some ketchup packets he brought, but he wasn't paying him any mind, instead he kept sneaking glances at Lillie.

* * *

_Why does he keep looking at me? _She questioned. _Because he likes you and you need to make a move! _A voice shouted in her head, strangely sounding a lot like Lana's. But the voice in her head was right, she needed to make a move.

"So A-Ash, what are y-you doing after school. H-have any p-plans?" She nervously stuttered out. She saw Ash raise his eyebrows, probably questioning her stuttering, but he didn't ask about it.

"Nope, me and Pikachu are going to train." _Pikachu and I. _She had to ask now, otherwise she won't have a chance like this again.

"W-would you like to h-have l-lunch a-after school?" She turned away, blushing, not wanting to see his face. She felt him touch her hand, and she felt like fire. She slowly turned her head towards him.

"I would love to." Her heart was pumping a bajillion beats a second but she didn't care. _He said yes! He said yes! _

"Pikaaa…" They bother turned their head toward Pikachu who seemed to be dying from all the ketchup packets he had.

"Pikachu, I told you not to have so many. Looks like you're going to have no more for the rest of day." Pikachu rolled around and glared at Ash, who seemed to didn't care. She giggled at Pikachu and scratched him behind the ears. Ash chuckled at them both.

* * *

She didn't know why, she didn't know how, but someway she knew that Mallow knows that her and Ash are going on a 'date'. The tension in the room was massive as they walked into the room. You could slice right through it with a butter knife.

Kukui came back and started to teach, but even he noticed the tension in between the room. As he was teaching, he located the two people who were mainly causing the tension, and the one in the middle. Lillie and Mallow were easily causing the tension he assumed, and Ash was in the middle of it, their cause of the tension that they created.

Lillie could feel the glare coming from Mallow every so often, but she set her mind aside and tried to concentrate in class. Luckily Ash was in between her and Mallow, otherwise the glare would be more distracting. She instead could focus on the class, but really her focus was on Ash.

The lesson continued until it was nearly the time to get out. She was impatiently tapping her foot, something she's never done before, waiting for Kukui to dismiss them. Finally after what seemed to be eternity, he dismissed them.

Usually she would take her time on putting her stuff away, but she already has secretly put her stuff away. She raced up to Ash, who was already ready, grabbed his hand to pull him along, then she took her hand away.

"So where are we going?" He asked her. _Crap, I forgot that I asked him. Hmm, what;s a good place? _A light bulb appeared in her mind.

"The Malasada Shop!" She replied, proud of her quick thinking. _He loves malasadas. _And true to her word, a mouthwatering look appeared on his face, making her giggle. He blush in slight embarrassment, making her giggle again and blush slightly.

She noticed as they were walking, he was looking at her hand. His own hand was fidgeting. _Does he want to take my hand? _She questioned, but then she decided to be bold. She grabbed his hand and led them to the Malasada Shop. He looked surprise but she turned away, hiding her overwhelming blush.

After some time they had arrived at their destination. The Malasada shop, the smell outputting from the place making them both of their faces mouthwater.

* * *

"Hey, it's you again. Where's your boyfriend?" Selene asked her. Mallow glared up at her, making her shut up and take a step back. She dropped her glare, a sad look oncoming her face.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Selene caustionally asked her. She considered the offer. Why was she even here in the first place made no sense. She definitely didn't want any ice cream, but maybe she knew that she could talk to the black haired girl.

"Y-yea sure." No one else was in here, and no one else seemed to be wanting to go here. The day was a lot cooler than before. Granted it was still hot, Alola and all, but from yesterday, it seemed to of switched seasons. They made their way to a table and sat down

"So, I'm going to guess there are complications with boy you presumably took out, and I right?" Selene asked her. She nodded.

"You have no idea. On one hand I think he likes me. When I flirt with him, he shows all the positives that he enjoys me flirting, he said yes to basically a date with me, he blushes at me and I sometimes catch him staring at me. On the other hand, there's this other girl who he seems to be into. He makes all the moves, while I make most of the moves on him." She explained frustratedly, gripping her table.

"Well, is the girl even in to him if he's making all the moves?" Selene pondered.

"Yes, very much so. She has the shyest personality, in which I know Ash adores. So he makes all the moves on her, and she blushes and stutters and asks so nervously around him, uggh." She groaned. A smirk appeared on Selene's face as some dots seemed to connect.

"Aren't you doing the same thing. You're making most of the moves on him, that he's reciprocating nicely, but he's making most the moves on her, making her reciprocating nicely. There the same thing, and if the case was true that he like you because he reciprocate your flirting, then he likes her and she likes him." Her head had to wrap around what Selene just said, but it made sense. _Ash probably likes both me and Lillie, _she felt a barely audible voice yell 'Lillie and I', _but that makes things even harder!_

"But now I'm going to be competing for him with Lillie. And right now they're on a date. She's already has an advantage since Ash is making all the moves on her!" She complained, her anger controlling her. She pouted in her place while Selene seemed to be in deep thought.

"I have a, 'suggestion', but I don't know if you would like this idea." Selene started off quite slowly, not even seeming a hundred percent into her own idea. She nodded at Selene for her to continue.

"Are you and Lillie friends?" Selene asked. She felt that this answer would a make or break on her idea.

"Well yea, we hang out sometimes. Not recently since you know, we kinda are fighting over Ash." Selene nodded, seeming more confident in her idea. She raised her eyebrows wondering what her idea was.

"Could you describe Ash?" Was the basic question Selene asked. That question shocked her. _Why does she want to know what Ash is like? _

"Well… Ash is simply amazing. He's kind, sweet, strong, handsome, energetic, rash, can be headstrong. He loyal like a Gardevoir to their owner. He gives everything into everything. He's overwhelming, in a good way." She had soft smile as she described her crush. Selene nodded again, and she seemed to be almost one hundred percent on her idea.

"So he gives everything to anything he does. So I'm guessing a lot of times he gives too much into something. He always has too much to give for one thing, am I correct?" She raised her eyebrows yet again. The question was weird, plainly weird and she had no idea how this could be tied to anything.

"Well yeah, which is why sometimes he can become rash. He gives everything, and a lot of times he has too much to give." Selene nodded, a confident smile on her face. That questioned seemed to answer her idea.

"So he gives so too much. Do you think he could have too much love for one person?" While Selene kept asking answers, she knew that Selene was just setting up her idea.

"Well… I don't know, but I wouldn't be surprise…" She had a slightly bad feeling about what Selene might suggest. Selene's smile grew tenfold.

"So he would have too much love to give to one person, overwhelming them. Since he can't get rid of all that love, he'll find other ways." Selense started off. Mallow was completely hooked into what Selense was saying. Her words seemed to be ugly, but they weren't, they were beautiful truths.

"Which is why, even though he likes you, he can't give more love to you, since knows you can't handle it. Which is why he's giving the rest of it to Lillie." The words shocking truths that she didn't want to accept, but she knew she had to.

"So, if Ash can't give all his love to you, and he needs someone else to share that love, why don't you two share him?"

* * *

"That was so freaking amazing." He sighed half sleepy. He heard Lillie giggled at him, but he was too stuffed to blush. He probably shouldn't of had that many malasadas, but once he started he couldn't stop.

"Ash, you are simply amaz-" He heard Lillie stop herself, so he peeked his eye opened to see Lillie cover her mouth with her hands. He had a feeling about what she was about to say, but it seemed he didn't want him to here it. But he wanted to know that she was fine with her hearing her thoughts.

"You too are amazing Lillie." He replied, making her eyes widened in shock, and for her slightly flustered face to take on a full blush. He smirked, loving when she blushes. He couldn't help but think she was purely adorable when she blushes. She turned her head away, in hopes of hiding it, but he reached out to her face, feeling her freeze up. He turned her head so that she was facing him, allowing him to see her blush. He couldn't help but say the next words that came out of his mouth.

"You look cute."

"Eep!" She turned away again this time, but this time he didn't make her face him. He simply enjoyed making her fluster. He picked himself up, picked up Pikachu who passed out from eating malasada, and what seemed to be ketchup on his cheek. How he found ketchup in here was a mystery.

"Lets go Lillie." He extended his hand towards Lillie, in which she seemed to calm down, grabbed it and pulled herself up. She still had a slight fluster on her face from the previous compliment he said.

He led her outside, and awaiting was her limo. He put the sleepy Pikachu on his shoulder and led her to her limo. Opening the door for her like the gentlemen he was, _gentlemen your ass! _A voice shouted at him, making him inwardly rolling his eyes. She thanked him, a grace of a blush on her cheeks again as she went into the car.

"I'll you tomorrow Ash. I enjoyed today exponentially." Lillie said happily, like a dog getting a treat. He smiled at her, him too enjoying their 'date'.

"Goodnight Lillie, you still look cute." He couldn't help but say those words with a cheeky grin. She blushed for the millionth time today and she bid him goodnight, before he closed the door and the limo was off.

"What a day." He walked home, since the possibility of jogging or running home was out of the option with Pikachu sleeping on his shoulder.

But walking gave him time to think. He been on what he would called 'unnamed dates' with both Mallow and Lillie. He enjoyed both of them thoroughly the same. Now he was confused on what to do. He enjoyed both of them so much on their dates, and he loved both of them equally.

He wishes he doesn't have to choose, but he felt like soon he was going to. He could see himself with either one of them. He gripped his head in frustration and yelled. Startling Pikachu awake.

"Sorry Pikachu, I'm just frustrated. Which one do I pick? The strikingly beautiful, offended Mallow. Or the adorably cute, defensed Lillie." Pikachu stared at him, seeming to be in deep thought, before Pikachu came to an idea.

Pikachu held both of his arms out, and acted confused between them both. He figured that PIkachu was showing that each arm was one of them, and that Pikachu was himself.

"Piko pika, pikachu pika. Pikachu pikapi cha." As the while as Pikachu was talking, he was showing that he looked at both of his arms, and then brought them to him. Both of them, and the only idea that came to him, seeing Pikachu's demonstration, was sharing.

"Are you saying to be in a relationship with both?" He asked the yellow mouse, who nodded in return chirping.

_Could I be in a relationship with them both? _He questioned this as he made his way to Kukui's. He ended up on the porch again, just staring at the door. He went inside, where all the thought about for the rest of the night was if he could be in a relationship with both of them.

* * *

**There we go. Ash goes on a date with Lillie.**

**Quick note, the chapters might come out a little slower than usual. I have a bunch of tests and an essay paper due this week, and I need to get an A in everything. So I don't know how much free time I will have. But after this week, the updates will return to normal speed for both stories.**

**That's it for now. Read and Review!**

**I'll catch y'all in the next one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, here it is. I'm finally getting my sleep schedule back on track, which means if all goes well, then the updates will start back at it's usual pace, every couple of days. I have a good excuse as to why this chapter took so long. Last week I the stomach ful which messed up my entire day and my sleep schedule. Let's hope I can keep my sleep schedule fine.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

"_So, if Ash can't give all his love to you, and he needs someone else to share that love, why don't you share him?"_

Those were the words that had been haunting Mallow's thoughts all day. The words from Selene kept reinserting themselves back into her head, multiple times day. She couldn't focus on anything that Kukui was explaining. The words also kept bringing themselves back up everytime she looked at either Ash or Lillie.

She decided since she couldn't get it out of her head, she would put some thought into the words. Could they share Ash? Could they be opened to the idea? She thought as she blocked out any noise. She prayed she didn't get picked on to answer a question, or that this lesson wasn't important.

_Why am I considering the idea in the first place? _One voice from her head asked her. She didn't exactly know. _Because you know that Selene is right. Ash won't be able to decide between you and Lillie, so sharing him is the best option. You also love Lillie as a best friend and almost a sister before this, the arrangement would be fine for all. _Another voice in her told her. The voice sounded more correct, but she wouldn't accept that.

_We need to prove that we're better! _The first voice shouted. _No, no, no, no, no. Cooperation over competition. _She decided that she was going to listen to the first voice. She was better than Lillie, she assumed. _We're going to regret this… _the second voice measly said. She yelled shut up in her mind and the voice spoke no more.

"...Mallow likes grass…"

"Fire-type!"

The whole class looked at her strangely, even Kukui looking at her with his eyebrows raised. She heard her voice so she shouted an answer. _Looks like the answer is wrong… completely… shit. _She looked over to Ash and Lillie and they held strange looks on their faces as they stared at her. Ash gave her a small smile, to which her heart fluttered at, but Lillie gave her what seemed to be a smirk. _Oh that little miss princess, I will f- _

"Are you okay Mallow?" She stopped her thoughts completely to turn and see a slightly worried looking Kukui staring at her. All of sudden she felt the embarrassment of what she did and she felt her face get extremely hot.

"U-uh… uh y-yeah professor. I-I'm fine." She answered. _Dear Arceus, I sound like Lillie. _

"Alright Mallow. Well the day seems to be over with. You're all dismissed." She got up, getting her stuff, which she didn't use, in her bag. She heard talking and turned to see Ash and Lillie having a pleasant conversation with each other. She felt jealousy, but it wasn't burning hot jealousy like she expected. _Cooperation. _No. She walked towards them, in hopes to break away their conversation.

"Hey Ash, how ya doing?" She asked, completely ignoring Lillie. Out of her peripherals she saw Lillie's eyes narrow. She got the full attention of Ash.

"I'm doing great Mallow! How-" He got cut off by the other person who was in the conversation.

"So Mallow what just happened now? Hmm?" Lillie asked snarky of her, eyebrow raised, but a smirk on her lips. She'd never heard Lillie speak or act like this before. This made her blood boil.

"Oh that was nothing. Forget about it." She waved out it off. The memory still left a faint blush on her cheeks. Ash nodded and turned back to Lillie as she tapped him.

"So Ash, when can we do another day like yesterday? Where we hung out for the _whole _day." Lillie asked him, giving him a bright smile. She heard her stress the word 'whole' on purpose and glared daggers at her. _So she wants to play like that. _Ash was about to answer but she got him off this time. She felt slightly bad for cutting off Ash, but she wasn't going to allow Lillie to win.

"Ash, what about the day we went on a _date_?" Both Ash and Lillie's eyes widened hearing the word that Lillie had just been afraid to use moments before. She smirked at Lillie and turned to Ash and gave him her most brilliant smile. Ash froze up, and she couldn't tell if it was from her smile or the question.

"That wasn't a date Mallow." Lillie said plainly, keeping a calm face, but she knew that inside Lillie was angry. She smirked at her, about to take this to the next level.

* * *

_What the hell is happening? Was it a date with me and Mallow? Was me and Lillie? Aghh what's going on!_

"Oh yes it was _Lillie. _It's just I'm not afraid to say it like you are." Mallow coldly said to her. He couldn't believe she said that. Even though he was dense and all, he could understand the very blunt line. He heard Lillie gasp and saw her blush. _Cute_. Shut up. He looked at the smirking Mallow figure, with her hands on her hips, and her with emotion he couldn't place.

"He never said it was a date. You wanted it to be a date, but he saw nothing of it." Lillie avengedly said, looking proud of herself for coming up with the sentence. Not it was Mallow's turn to gasp as they both glared daggers at each other. They got face to face. It looked slightly ridiculous as Mallow was a lot bigger than Lillie's very petite frame, but she held her ground. _I have to stop this. _

"Hey guys… umm… lets go to the beach tomorrow. Both of you." He came up with the idea on spot, and he saw both Mallow and Lillie look at him in confusion, before a look of joy and anger both came onto their faces.

"Both of us." Lillie barely said, a voice like a whisper. He nodded and he didn't the notice the glare she gave Mallow.

"Alright… alright…" He looked at Mallow smirking again. She seemed to have an idea in her head that looked like she won't be sharing.

"Let's do that. All _three _of us, after school." He nodded but Lillie continued to glare. He sweatdropped at their antics.

"Alright, I'm off. See you guys!" Pikachu on his should waved at them as he jogged off. Pikachu wisely kept his mouth shut during the conversation. He though back to the conversation. _I thought they were good friends? Why did they insist on biting each other's head off after every sentence? Who knows._

* * *

"He mine!" Mallow yelled at her after seeing Ash leave. She withheld her anger to slap Mallow, instead focusing on breathing before she turned up to look at Mallow, who still held a smirk on her face. _I just want to slap that smirk off her face. _

"Like hell!" She responded, shocking both Mallow and herself for the language. She couldn't believe she said that, but she wasn't going to allow Mallow to know that. She kept her glare on her as she looked flabbergasted from what she said, before her face hardened and they were back to glaring.

"I'll see you tomorrow Lillie. I'm. Going. To. Win." And with that, Mallow took off. She watched as Mallow sauntered off, her eyes seething with anger, before she finally collapsed.

She didn't physically collapsed, but mentally she did. _That was exhausting. _As she was gathering her stuff, and scooping up Snowy in her arms, she thought back to the conversations she had with Ash and Mallow. She couldn't believe herself. She acted snarky and confident, something in which she never thought she could do, but Mallow had that effect on her when Ash was nearby.

She had grabbed all her stuff, and started to walk to her limousine that was waiting for her. Tomorrow she was going head to head against Mallow at the beach to show why Ash should belong with her. How she was going to do this? She had no idea, but she hoped she could figure out something real soon. She was going to have to call Lana up.

* * *

_Okay Lillie, let's see if you prepared for this. _She had just walked out of a story, a bag in her hand, making her way home. She strode with confidence and pride for what she got, ready to beat Lillie is this 'game'. She could imagine the reaction on both Ash's and Lillie's faces from what she got.

She basically skipped home from excitement, but before she made her way home, she figured she would go see Selene. Quickly making a detour from her home to the ice cream parlor, she entered the cool story. Her skin felt relief coming out of the hot sun.

"Hey Mallow, what's up?" Selene called from the counter. She made her way up there, noticing a few people here.

"Oh nothing much, except for the fact that I'm about to win Ash over Lillie tomorrow!" She clenched her fist in energy. Selene gave her a slight skeptical look.

"And how are you going to do that?" Selene asked her. Mallow looked around and noticed that people were staring at them, listening to their conversation. _Those eavesdroppers, mind your own damn business!" _She went closely to Selene to whisper it to her. Selene's eyes widened as she showed her the contents that were in the bag.

"Mallow you're playing dirty!" For a second it seemed that Selene was mad at her and slightly disgusted, before a grin came onto her face.

"And that's going to totally win him over!" Selene said excitedly, shaking and grabbing her hand. She giggled and didn't care that everyone was looking at them, they didn't matter to her.

"But remember what I said." Selene had stop shaking and her excited voice was replace with a complete neutral tone. Mallow stared flabberghasted at her, shocked that she was still putting it as an option.

"Why are you so-" Selene put a finger to her mouth, shutting her up. It seemed Selene wasn't going to take no for an answer. She won't consider the option, at least not yet, but she'll have it in her mind.

"So… what type of ice cream do you want?"

* * *

"Uggh… I'm so confused, what do I do Pikachu?" A disgruntled Ash asked his loyal and faithful buddy. Pikachu rolled his eyes at him and shook his head.

"Pika piko pika cha."

"I'm not going to 'share' them. Is that even possible?" Pikachu shook his head again and ran off, to probably play with the other Pokemon. _So much for loyal and faithful. _He got off the couch he was laying on and just stared at the wall, thinking.

_Lillie or Mallow. Mallow or Lillie. Lillie or Mallow. Mallow or Lillie. Lillie or Mallow. Mallow or Lillie. I'm going to lose my arceus-damned mind. How do I choose. I want both. Damnit._

He threw something, whatever his hand grabbed, which was the tv remote, and threw it at the wall in fustration. _Maybe Pikachu is right, maybe I could have both… but would they ever agree to that, hell no!_

He thought back earlier today when he was talking to both. He didn't understand why they were being so nasty with each other, but he knew if they acted like that, then no way would they want to share him. There had to be another way that he hasn't thought of.

* * *

"Lillie, Lillie, Lillie. This is it, the chance." Lana said to her, laying on her bed casually while a stressed Lillie was pacing her room.

"I know this is the chance Lana!" She snapped at her bestfriend. She immediately regretted it and apologised profrusely into Lana yelled at her to shut up, to which she did.

"S-sorry, I'm just stressed." She made it clear by pulling her blonde locks, which to cause her some pain, but strangely some relief from the stress. Lana gave her a small grin.

"Well we need to have a plan to make sure that he will fall for you and not Mallow. And Lillie no offense, we can't do it off of looks. Mallow is, how do I put this nicely, more sexier than you." Lana explained carefully, not wanting to hurt her bestfriend. Lillie felt a slight pang knowing what Lana said was true, but she didn't hold it against Lana, it was just how it is.

"I know she is. She has great curves, with a great body with a beautiful face." Lillie muttered angrily. Lana sighed and shook her head, not even going to argue with Lillie. She's heard those rants before.

"Lana, what should I do?" She asked the blunette who looked to be thinking. Before she saw a lightbulb appear over Lana's head, signally an idea.

"Well we can't beat her off looks. We can beat her using what you're good at, plus something she's usually good at." Lana explained, a smirk on her face, not directed at her, but at her idea.

"What?"

"By making a connection with Ash and using that newfound confidence you've found in yourselves." Lana looked proudly at her idea and Lillie thought it over. _That does seem like the best option. _

"It is the best option!" Lana exclaimed, seemingly to read her mind.

"You did say that last thought aloud."

"Oh." She felt slightly stupid that for a quick second she thought Lana was a phsycic.

"So now that we have the plan, let's pick choose a bikini. We need your most revealing." Lana said casually. That made her freeze and blush up.

"Lana! I thought we weren't supposed to win off that." She yelled, still shocked at what Lana said. Lana rolled her eyes at her, making Lillie sprout a vein on her forehead.

"Yeah I know, but we still need you to look good, and I think that this light blue and white one looks the best, and the least amount of decency." Lana still explained without a care in the world. Lillie continued to blush hearing what Lana had said.

"I hate you." She muttered to a grinning Lana.

"Nah, you love me."

* * *

**Finally got this chapter done. This story will only have two more chapters. Maybe if it gets a good amount of reviews and you guys ask, I'll throw in another one about the aftermath of all of this, but you'll have to wait until chapter 5 is done.**

**That's it for now, I'm out.**

**Read and Review.**

**I'll catch ya'll in the next one.**


End file.
